The Eds Are Coming, Eddy's Way
by MeaningfulPlatypus
Summary: It may seem just like a normal day in the culdesac, but Eddy's about to find out the hard way that some days are more...alienated than others. Based off of the Cartoon Network Invaded episode.


Hey there. This is a special version of my usual Eddy's Way story. What's special about it is that it's Eddy's Point-of-View of the Cartoon Network Invaded episode! Whee! I've taken the liberty of adding some of my own story elements. For one, not all of the story is from Eddy's POV. We see things from his view only in the scenes that he's featured in. Also, there are new scenes involving the four aliens featured in later Invaded episodes (Rick from the Gym Partner episode, and the three aliens from the Camp Lazlo episodes). There will also be extra chapters depicting the Cul-de-sac after the episode's strange ending, hehe. So, enjoy. 

---

THE EDS ARE COMING 

---

"Eddy?"

"Ugh…" _Who's knocking on my door, and at this time of day too? Geez…_

"Eddy, it's me Double D. I'm supposed to be tutoring you, remember?"

_Oh man, I forgot. On purpose, that is. But ol' sockhead has the mind of an elephant. So, I got dressed in my usual clothes and opened the door. Of course, Edd was there waiting for me, holding up a book and a pencil. _

"…Double D, can we just forget the stupid tutoring already?"

"I'm afraid not, Eddy. Your academic short-comings need dire salvation, which is why the principal assigned me this task."

"Whoop dee doo." _I wish it was still summer. We had the best times during that summer. Now I gotta deal with snow in my pants and homework. Well, braniac boy here won't leave me alone, so, I might as well go along with it._ "Ok, but let's go get Ed first."

---

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir. The earthling believes us to be a part of his so-called 'family'."

"Excellent. We have only 12 hours until the ship comes back around to pick us up. Until then, we must analyze this human's cheese in order to determine its usefulness."

"Usefulness? I thought we just came for the cheese?"

"Idiot! If we wish to successfully rebuild the moon, we must have only cheese of the highest caliber!"

"The earthling is returning from his Room of Bath. Quick, let us return to our disguises!"

---

"Well well well." _Double D picked up some used toilet paper holder that had words written on it off of Ed's door._ "'At Rolf's, needs help.'"

"Farm duty again? Sheesh, this day's turning out to be a bummer already." _Seriously, it was. First I'm stuck being tutored for the day, and now lumpy ain't even here to entertain me._

"Fear not Eddy, as education shall make the day bright again!" _…Boy, can I count on Edd here to annoy me when the time calls for it…_

_---_

"Right on!" Johnny exclaimed, jumping out of the trashcan, bringing a tire, among other things, with him. "Wait 'till everybody sees our happenin' harvest hats at the Sadie Hawkins Dance!" He looked at his pal Plank, a wooden board. "What do we need now buddy?" He listened closely. "What the heck's a rutabaga? I betcha Rolf's got one of those things!" he exclaimed, running down the lane.

"He's kind of nutty that way." He began climbing up a fence into Rolf's backyard, when all of a sudden, an eerie green light emitted from the house. Johnny fell onto the snow, then stood back up, his eyes wide open at the mysterious glow. "…Hey Rolf! What cha' doin'?" He walked forward into the light as it became brighter and brighter, until…

"Help me!" came the yelling voice of none other than Ed, grabbing on to Johnny for dear life.

"Hi Ed. I didn't know you were here."

"Escape while you can! They're here, and they're attacking!" The yellow-skinned kid had a look of fear upon his eyes. "Aliens with gruesome tentacles have condemned us all!"

"Whoa? Really? Can we see?!" Johnny asked, excited. An expression of terror soon dawned on his eyes as well, watching a pink tentacle forcefully pull Ed back into the house.

"No! I do not want to have my brains sucked out!" That was the last thing the big guy said before the front door slammed shut, the green light disappearing.

"Holy smokes Plank! We gotta warn the others!" He put an ear to the plank of wood. "…What's that? I have a sunburn?" He touched his face, wincing at a sudden stinging pain. "Oh man, everyone's in danger!" He ran off at a fast pace, nearly slipping on the snow-covered ground several times…


End file.
